How To Train Your Dragon - An Adventurer Awakens
by DragonLoverGirl200
Summary: All her life Hiccup was an outcast. She was bullied, belittled and harassed all her life. One day she shoots down a dragon and discovers an adventure of a lifetime from the legends that she heard about. When people learn her secrets will they accept her or continue to treat her as an outcast?
1. Legend Says

**(A/N): I am sorry to all those who did like my other story _How To Train Your Dragon(My Version) - How It All Started, but to be honest I was starting not to like it so I deleted it and will not continue to work on it. Forgive me. However this new story is about a female Hiccup who is not only a dragon rider , but also an adventurer like Nathan Drake and Lara Croft. So please give it a chance._**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

_Long long ago, dragons and vikings lived in peace. Dragons and vikings alike lived together. Dragons flew across the sky, free and vikings greeted them with joy along with eagerness. We shared food with the dragons and we could communicate with them. Life here on Berk was grand. Never any viking dared hurt a dragon. That was until a terrible dark monster took control of our beloved dragons. _

_The monster was called **Red Death**! It forced dragons to become enemies to us vikings. The dragons now do the Red Death's bidding. Whatever she commands the dragons follow. And every day the Red Death orders the dragons to seize her food and kill anyone that are in their path. __We vikings had no choice but to kill the dragons that did so, for they did not know what and why the dragons are doing such deeds. _

_Years have passed and the vikings forgot their friendship with the dragons and a war began between us and the dragons. Legend however says that a beautiful jade ore necklace has the power to unlock the secret of all dragon secrets, from the past of course. It can also give the owner of the necklace the power to talk to dragons and also find a forbidden treasure. _

"And now you wear the necklace," Valka continued, as her 3 year old daughter Hicca listened on; holding the jade ore necklace to her side. The necklace was pure green, in the shape of a circle with jagged edges. Along with a claw shape inside, "if you keep it for more than 8 years, you will be discover an adventure of a lifetime."

As Hicca was staring at Valka in awe, a big muscular, green eyed, red bearded man named Stoick The Vast came towards them. He wore big green dress-like shirt with a big brown furry cape covering his back. Along with a big brown belt with a dragon belt buckle and brown boots and two-horned viking helmet.

"All right,"he began, "that's enough fairytales for today."

"They are not pairytales," Hicca argued. She wore a brown dress and brown shoes. She has auburn hair and emerald eyes. "nhere real."

"Oh, yes of course," Stoick started to tease,"we should start heading inside before the big _Red Death_ comes." He laughed as he walked away. Valka picked Hicca up. She wore a brown dress along with a reddish-brownish sash tied around her waist. She wore brown boots. Has her auburn long hair tied in a twist and has sky-blue eyes.

"Your father does not believe in the legends," she explained, "he believes that dragons are unfeeling creatures."

"Well, he is woong," Hicca started, "do you nhink nhat dragoons are bad."

"I don't know sweetheart," Valka answered, "I don't know if the legends are even true nor if the dragons are what we think they are." Suddenly a horn sounded. The horn that alerts vikings that dragons are coming to raid.

"DRAGONS ARE COMING!" a viking shouted, "EVERYONE GET THE CHILDREN INSIDE!"

Valka held Hicca close and ran inside the house. When she got Hicca in her room safe, she went back outside. Little did she know that this raid was going to change her, Stoick's and even Hicca's life forever.

* * *

**(A/N): So again I deleted ****_How To Train Your Dragon(My Version) - How It All Started _because I was starting not to like it and was get annoyed writing the story. Plus, I felt like I was coping from movies and other stories from ****fanfiction. So, in this story I will try to make it a bit more original.**


	2. Losing Mom

**(A/N):For those who are wondering Cloudjumper will appear in this one chapter. Valka and Cloudjumper moment**

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

It was the beginning of a raid. All dragons alike came. Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, Hiddeous Zipplebacks and Deadly Nadders all came to swarm the village. They flew in the sky, taking any food they could in their claws. It was a land of kill _or_ be killed. Valka watched as a Monstrous Nightmare was about to fly down to get a barrel of fish, when a Viking shot it down from the sky. When it hit the ground hard, another Viking with an axe ran toward it ready to chop its head off.

"Stop you'll only make it worse," Valka exclaimed, grasping the man's hand to stop him. This gave the Monstrous Nightmare enough time to fly away. The man looked at Valka strangly before running of to try to get rid of the rest of the dragons. That's when Valka noticed a dragon entering her house, she remembered that Hicca was all alone in the house.

"Hicca," Valka gasped, running to get into the house. When she reached the house, she pulled open the door and grabbed a sword. She got ready to slash the dragon, but what she saw was prove of what she believed.

The dragon was a Stormcutter with two pairs of wings; making it four wings and a big tail with red barbs at the end and red horns on his head making it look like some type of crown. It was brownish at color of scales. This big strong beast, was gently offering its claw to little Hicca, who took it in her hands. The dragon didn't even slash or roar at her, even little energetic Hicca was at awe and speachless at this. This wasn't a viscous beast but an intelligent, gentle creature.

Valka accidently made the floor screech when she stepped backwards, making the Stormcutter turn towards her, giving her all its attention. Causing it to accidently scratch Hicca and make her cry. As they stared at each other their eyes met, their souls were reflected their own. Suddenly, an axe it the floor between Valka and the Stormcutter, breaking their gazes.

"Valka, run," Stoick the Vast yelled to her. As he ran the Stormcutter fired fire trying to make Stoick to leave him alone. Valka rushed to the Stormcutter and pulled on its wings. "No don't," she said trying to get the Stormcutter to stop. When she did so the Stormcutter's attention returned to her.

"Hold on," Stoick said. He rolled on the floor, before grabbing Hicca, but as he turned he heard Valka call out his name. The Stormcutter flew of with her in his paws and slowly disappeard into the night.

"Valka," Stoick screamed, "Valka," the last one was nothing but a whisper.

"Mommy," Hicca whimpered as she watched her mother be carried away from her forever. Little does she know that this will affect her life forever.

Her only close relative and friend gone. Now, she just as Stoick, the chief and father to her. However, even his life will be changed because of this. He will now protect the only family he has forever. That means strictly so, so not to repeat what has happened ever again. No training with swords, axes, hammers, bows and arrows. Also, no going out anywhere by herself. She will live her life in a way of no freedom and adventure. Her dreams are over.

* * *

**(A/N): These beginning two chapters are short, but the next chapters will be longer. Also, in Hicca's POV.**


	3. This Is Berk

**(A/N): In this chapter Hicca will start introducing Berk and the characters and her life. By the way all characters are voiced by the same actors.**

**Character's Narration = **_like this_

**People speaking = **like this

**People thinking** = _like this_

* * *

**Hicca's POV**

_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's has been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems were the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos, we have ..._

"Dragons," I said, slamming the door just as a Monstrous Nightmare saw me and blew fire towards me. My full name is Hicca Horrendous Haddock III. I have auburn hair and emerald eyes. Along with wearing long tight pants, with black shoe-laced boots and a green sleeve-ripped shirt; with no vest wrapped around it.

As I opened the door I witnessed a Monstrous Nightmare grab hold of a sheep and a Viking clubbing a Gronkle. Just before he fell right in front of me.

_You see most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings. We have stubbornness issues. As I said before my name is Hicca, sort for Hiccup. Great name I know, but it's not the worst parents believe that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls; like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._

As I raced out there, I accidentally slipped and fell as I rushed to the bumping crowd. As I fell to the ground, a viking yelled, "Ah, morning'," in my face.

I quickly got up and raced through the crowd, to be pulled aside again by a big red-bearded man, with green eyes, wearing a green dress-like uniform. With a long fur cape and silver-armor-like decorations running down his uniform and dressed on his shoulders, "Hicca what is she doin'...What are you doin' out? Get back inside" he queried and ordered me.

_That's Stoick The Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off his shoulders. Do I believe it? _Stoick grabbed a wagon and threw it with all his might toward an upcoming flying dragon. _Yes I do._

"What have we got,"Stoick asked a nearby viking.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks,"the viking answered, just as people screamed from their homes being burnt by the Monstrous Nightmare, "oh and Hork saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Just as he finished a dragon blew its fire nearby them, causing bits of fire to land on Stoick's shoulder.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked, as he flicked the fire off of him, like it was nothing.

"None so far,"the viking quickly answered.

"Good," Stoick replied.

Everyone grabbed as many weapons as they could to protect themselves and raced to stop the dragons from taking their food. With the commotion around me, I raced down toward the forge. When I got there, a dirty-blonde haired and long mustached man was waiting for me. With blue eyes and right hand missing; replaced with a hammer and left pegged man. With a golden-brownish shirt, with golden-brownish and brownish striped pants and one furry brown boot on his right foot and a furry vest he wears. This man's name is Gobber The Belch.

"Ah, nice of you to join the party," Gobber greeted, as he kept hammering on a sword blade, "I thought you've been carried off."

"Who me? Nah come on I'm way to muscular for their taste," I stated as I lifted up a heavy hammer on the table, "they wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"They need toothpicks, don't they," he quickly changed his hammer hand into a clip hand. As he was doing so, I ran to the windows and opened them; starting to assess the Vikings weapon needs.

_As I said before; the meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber The Belch. _As I grabbed the weapons, I placed near the fire and started to stock the fire. _I've been his __apprentice ever since I was little...well,_ littler.

As I finished making the weapons I watched some other teens grab a bucket each and put out fires made by other dragons.

_Oh and that's Fishlegs;_ A boy who is slightly chubby, with green eyes and blonde hair; wearing a furry vest-like shirt and brown boots, grabs a bucket of water to extinguish the fire.

_Snoutlout_; Another boy with muscular arms, brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a tan shirt, brown pants and brown furry shoes. With a dragon insignia belt wrapped around his waist, black vest and tan bracers. Along with wearing a viking helmet. He grabs another bucket of water.

_The twins, Ruffnut_; a girl who has blonde hair, tied into a pair of braids and blue eyes. Also, wears a viking helmet and a tan dress. With blue bracers and brown furry boots.

_And Tuffnut_; a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Wearing a viking helmet and brown vest. Along with grey shirt and brown boots. Also, red band tied around the stomach. As he grabs onto a bucket of water, Ruffnut grabs onto it too, making them both fight offer it.

_And **Asher**_; a boy with blonde hair, tied up together to make a small ponytail in the back and sky blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt and red pants with a skull belt wrapped around the pants. Also, black furry boots and a bandana wrapped around his head.

As Asher grabs a bucket of water and pours the water onto the fire; he quickly spins around and just then a dragon blew fire behind him. The fire really made his features stand out.

_In case you have not noticed, I had a crush on him ever since I was five years old. _The teens ran of to get more water. _Oh, their job is so much cooler._ I tried to climb out of the window, but Gobber grabbed onto my shirt.

"Oh come on let me out please, I need to make my mark," I stated to Gobber.

"You'll make plenty of marks, all in the work places," he said poking me in the chest with his metal-tong arm.

"Please two minutes, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date,"

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe," he said counting everything with his fingers, "you can't even throw one of these." As he lifted the bolas up, a nearby Viking grabbed them and threw them at a dragon, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Okay fine, but this will throw it for me," I stated as I patted Mangler my new invention. As I did so Mangler was accidentally activated and threw bolas at the next viking in line to get a weapon; knocking him out cold.

"See this right here is what I'm talking about,"

"Mild calibration issue," I tried to reason with him.

"Hiccup if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all this," he waved his hands at me.

"But you just pointed to all of me,"

"Yes, that's it stop being all of you; and that includes the way you dress," he added. Here in the viking world, we are not allowed to dress the way I dress. Besides woman are to wear dresses and if not dresses something that would look viking-like. I like to dress more like an adventurer than a viking, which is one of the reasons why I am considered an outcast.

"Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping this raw Vikingness contained there will be consequences," I yelled at him.

"I'll take my chances," he said, before tossing me a sword, "sword sharpened now." I quickly went to the sharpener and started sharpening the sword.

_One day I'll get out there because killing a dragon is everything around here._ A dragon named the Deadly Nadder who has a big round head with a crowned spikes on top of his head and sharp teeth. Along with long feet and long arms for wings and lets not forget the long spiked tail. _A Nadder head is sure to at least get me noticed._

Gronkles are big and fat with a boulder like head and short feet and big stomach. Along with the short tails shaped into a rock. _Gronkles are tough, taken down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend._

_A Zippleback; _this dragon had two heads and two tails, with one head barfs gas and the other sparks it to flame. Along with medium-sized legs and big triangular-shaped body. _Exotic twice the status. _

_Than there's the Monstrous Nightmare_; a dragon with a big snout and long spiked tail. Along with big arms for wings and big chest. _Only the best Vikings go after those they have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the..._

"Night Fury!" a viking shouted.

"Get down!" another viking shouted as well. As the unseen Night Fury flew down, it whistled; that's when you know its about to shoot. It blew a blast at the catapults, setting it on fire. Making everyone on the catapult to jump off.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and;_ the Night Fury blew another shot at the rest of the catapults. _Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first._

"Mind the fort Hiccup," Gobber quickly switched his tong hand to a axe hand,"they need me out there." He walked to the door and was getting ready to charge towards the dragon, when he turned and said, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," and with that he yelled and raced into the raid to help.

With Gobber gone, I quickly grabbed Mangler and raced outside with it. "_Thankfully I built it with wheels or else it would take me forever to carry it," _I thought to myself. As a ran away from the raid, I heard people screaming to me.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?"

"Come back here," the vikings all screamed at me, to come back.

"Yeah, I know be right back," I screamed right back at them. I ran faster, dodging running Vikings, until I reached the cliff. I quickly prepared Mangler to shoot. I opened it up. Then I lifted it to stand and pulled it down towards me. I pressed a button to get two bows out and pulled a lever. Now all I had to do is wait for the Night Fury.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at," I whispered to myself. Suddenly, a familiar shriek was heard from the distance and a familiar purple fire blast hit the tower. I took aim and shot at the blur of a dragon. As it fired, the sounds of bolas twirling in the air was heard and at last the sound of the dragon was heard too. However, this time the sound was different. The dragon was shrieking because it was falling!

"I hit it," I exclaimed, "yes I hit it, did anyone see that." Suddenly, I heard a crunching sound. I turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare stomped on Mangler destroying it and was now eyeing me.

"Except for you," I turned around and ran as fast as my feet could take me. As I ran the Monstrous Nightmare blew fire at me, trying to burn me alive. Finally, I reached a pole, I stood in between it. Hoping that it would hide all of me, but the Monstrous Nightmare knew I was there. It blew fire at the pole, the pole was slowly burning, I could feel the heat. I turned my head to my right, trying to get a glimpse of where it was, but the Monstrous Nightmare was at my left. Its head was twisting toward me, it was getting ready to fire at me; when somebody flung themself at the it. It is Stoick The Vast!

He quickly rolled and stood on his feet, ready to face the Monstrous Nightmare. Just in time the Monstrous Nightmare reared up, ready to blow fire; as it blew fire, the fire was just a speak, didn't do nothing.

"You're all out," Stoick said, before punching the Monstrous Nightmare three times and kicking it once, making it quickly fly away. _And there is one more thing you need to know. _ The poles bottom burned down completely, causing the pole to tilt to the left and fall; along with revealing me to Stoick The Vast. The top of the pole fell and rolled over, making vikings run and scream away.

"Sorry dad," I said to my father, Stoick The Vast. We watched as Nadders, Gronkles and Zipplebacks all carried the food away, I could feel my father's anger toward me.

"Okay, but I shot down a Night Fury," I said trying to lighten the mood, but my dad grabbed my wrist and started walking away with me, "it's not like the last few times dad I really actually hit it, you guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just around Raven Point, lets get a search party out there and -"

"STOP!"my father screamed, "just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have a entire village to feed."

"Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think," I joked and chuckled.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup. Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" he asked.

"I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know," I explained to him, "it's who I am dad."

"You are many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house," he stated before marching of, "make sure she gets there, I have her mess to clean up." He ordered Gobber, who started escorting me to my house.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed at me.

"I have never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped," Snoutlout mocked me, before Gobber pushed me out of the way.

"Thank you, I was trying so," I said sarcastically, as a made my way to the house. When we made it to my house, I could not hold it anymore.

"I really did hit it," I exclaimed.

"Sure you did," he agreed sarcastically, not believing me.

"He just never listens,"

"Well it runs deep in your father's side of the family," he added.

"I can just imagine what he did when he found out I was a girl and not a boy," I imagined and started an impression of my father, "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a talking fishbone of a girl."

"Your looking at it wrong. It's not really what you look like he can't stand. It's whats inside he can't stand," Gobber tried not to hurt my feelings more, but he only made it worse.

"Wow thanks Gobber," I said sadly.

"The point is stop trying to be something your not," he said. As I opened the door, I quickly added, "I just want to be one of you guys." Before slamming the door shut. That's when I started gathering supplies.

I grabbed a satchel and started putting items in it. An apple, my sketch book and a pencil, some fresh clothes and a map of Berk. If the people of Berk don't want to help me find the Night Fury, I'll find it myself. I waited a couple of minutes, until I was sure Gobber was gone and then opened the back door and raced down towards the woods and towards Raven Point.

"_Now to find that Night Fury,_"I thought to myself, as I pulled out the map of Berk, "_it's time to find the thing that will change my life forever_."

* * *

**(A/N): In the next chapter Hicca finds the Night Fury. **

**By the way I'm going to add a new character to this story, the character will be like a father-figure to Hicca. Along with being a mentor, by training her to fight. This character will be voiced by Danny Devito. **

**I will try to update the next chapter as fast as possible.**


	4. A Downed Dragon

**(A/N): Here's the next chapter. Again, all the characters from HTTYD have the same voice actors, except for Hicca and Asher.**

**Character's Narration = **_like this_

**People speaking = **like this

**People thinking** = _like this_

* * *

**Stoick's POV**

We were all gathered in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was filled with paintings and tapestries of our infamous ancestors. There were tables and seats all around the hall, where we sit down to eat. The Great Hall also serves another purpose. It is where we all come to discuss important things with the entire village as we are today.

"Either we finish them, or they finish us. It's the only way we will be rid of them," I declared, as I discussed the plan; the plan to stop the dragons from raiding us, "if we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave and find a new home." I took a dagger and stabbed it in the map of where the the nest might be, "one more search before the ice hits," I added.

I looked up and saw that not many of them were sure about this, "But those ships never sailed back Chief," someone spoke up.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" I said proudly, "now who is with me?" They all answered with excuses.

"Todays no good for me,"

"Count me out,"

"Alright then," I sighed, "those who stay will look after Hiccup." I knew very well that nobody would want to do that. When I said that all of my people raised their hands voluntarily.

"That's more like it," I stated. After the meeting and everyone left, Gobber, my best-friend walked up to me with a mug and handed it to me.

"I'll go pack my undies," he said. We went to sit down to a nearby table.

"No I need you to stay and train the new recruits," I explained to him.

"Oh, perfect," he said in a not pleased tone, "and while I'm doing that, Hiccup can cover the stall; razor sharp blades, lots of time for herself, what can possibly go wrong."

"What am I going to do with her Gobber?" I sighed and asked him.

"Put her in training," he suggested.

"No, I'm serious," I yelled-whispered.

"So am I," he yelled-whispered back.

"She'd be killed before you let the dragon out of its cage," I exclaimed.

"You don't know that," he tried reasoning with me.

"I actually do know that," I wouldn't have it, "by the time she could crawl, she's been different. She doesn't listen, she has an attention span of a sparrow." I explained of how different she is and how she will never be one of us, "I take her fishing and she goes hunting for trolls."

"Trolls exist," Gobber exclaimed, "they steal your socks, but only the left ones, what's with that?"

"When I was a boy-," I started.

"Oh, here we go," Gobber said, obviously knowing this story by heart.

"Father told me to go hit my head against the rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him and the rock split in two," I explained to him, what a Viking is, "it taught me what a Viking can do Gobber; we can crush mountains, level forests and tame seas." I walked back down to the table to sit down. "Even as a boy I knew what I had to become, Hiccup is not that girl," I added.

"Well you can't stop her Stoick, you can only prepare her," he tried explaining it to me, "I know it seems hopeless, but you can't always protect her. She is going to go out there again, she is probably out there now."

**Hicca's POV**

I have been walking for hours. I searched for hours. Nothing but trees, bushes, twigs and grass. Everything around me was tall lean trees and no sign of a Night Fury wrapped in bolas. I sighed and made another X on my map. So far, it was nothing but X's on my map. I looked inside and out, past and near the Ravine Point. There was now nowhere else to look according to the map. I groaned and scrippled angrily all over my map.

"Oh, the Gods hate me, some people lose their swords and mugs, no not me I manage to lose an entire dragon," I hit a branch angrily, causing the branch to swing and hit me harder, right below my right eye. However, as I looked up I saw the tree cut and snapped in two. The upper tree was bend to the left. As I looked down where the tree was bend, I saw that something slide down this way, causing the dirt and grass to part from the ground; making a slide.

I walked down there, avoiding and walking past trees and stones. When there at the end of the slide, was the big black shape. I ducked down to hide behind a huge boulder and then regained myself to look up.

There lying on the floor was the big, fully black dragon. Its wings were also fully black and huge; like bat wings only way bigger. Its feet were like pony like, only with claws and its face was trapezoid shaped with four flappy ear-things. Its tail was big, almost as big as its body. It was the Night Fury.

"_What a catch_," was all I could think. I quickly got out my small dagger and walked up to the Night Fury.

"I did it, yes this fixes everything, yes I have brought down this mighty beast," I put my foot down on one of the Night Furies paws. However, has I did that the Night Fury moved and groaned, causing me to stumble back. As I balanced myself again, I walked back to it to look at its face. As I did, I saw that its eyes were open. Its eyes were green with a cat like black orbs.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father," I informed it, "I'm a Viking, I'm a Viking!" I yelled as I raised my hands up, holding the dagger downwards, getting ready to stab the Night Fury; but somehow I could not get my eyes of the Night Furies eyes. Its eyes were so innocent, beautiful and something else. Its eyes also held acceptance.

I closed my eyes, trying to get the look of them out of my mind and kill the Night Fury, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes again, to see that the Night Fury groaned one more time and put its head back down the ground and closed its eyes. It wasn't struggling, it wasn't fighting back, it was accepting its faith.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ I questioned myself in my mind, "_Why can't I just kill it?"_ I lowered my hands and put away my dagger in my waist belt. I can't kill it, not when its so defenseless. How can I kill a creature that looks so innocent, beautiful and as scared as me.

"I did this," I said shamefully at myself. I was about to walk away, when I the thought of leaving the Night Fury all tied up in those bolas made me stop. I really am a shameful person, if I leave it like that.

I took my dagger and started cutting the Night Fury loose. I cut the first two ropes and now was just done cutting the last third rope and the Night Fury will be free. When I did cut it, the Night Fury bounced on me. It held me by my neck to the forest floor with its paws.

I looked up to see the Night Furies eyes; its big green eyes with a cat-like black orbs, were no longer innocent, but had fury in them. It looked at me for almost a whole minute. When finally it reared back, getting ready to shoot fire at me. I closed my eyes ready to face the blow, but it never came. Instead a loud roar was heard from the Night Fury, before it turned and flew away or glided away; it kept hitting the trees and stones, never flying straight.

I got up on my feet and looked at the way the Night Fury went and listened and stared. Until finally, the Night Fury disappeared. I turned around and tried walking back home, but when I made my first step, I fell to the ground and dropped my knife. I closed my eyes and then saw nothing but black.

* * *

**(A/N): Just one more chapter and then Hicca's father figure will be introduced. Also, in a couple of chapters an adventure will await her as well.**


	5. The Deal

**(A/N): I don't own any of the characters, except for female Hiccup and male Asher.**

**Character's Narration = **_like this_

**People speaking = **like this

**People thinking** = _like this_

* * *

**Hicca's**** POV**

It was nighttime when I finally woke up. I gasped and jolted up to a sitting position, when I finally woke up. I looked up to the sky and groaned at what time it is. It is time to go home, before my father realizes that I am gone. I quickly grabbed my dropped knife and placed it safely in my belt, along with my dropped satchel with my supplies with it and wrapped it over my shoulder and raced home.

When I got there, I slowly and carefully opened the door to my house. There near the fireplace sat my father, on his chair. Not wanting to get his attention, I closed the door and without a sound crept to the stairs to my room. However, when I reached the first step, my father called to me.

"Hiccup," he started. This made me stop in my tracks and turn towards him, with my fists clenching tightly.

"Father," I exclaimed,"I need to talk to you dad," I stood facing him.

"I need to speak with you too daughter"he stated, he clamped his hands together and stood there; staring at me.

"I don't wanna fight dragons/I think its time you learned how to find dragons," me and him said at the same time.

"What?"we both said at the same time as well.

"You first," he pointed his hand to me, gesturing me to go on.

"No you go first,"I declined, telling him to go first.

"All right,"he began,"you get your wish;dragon training, you start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should have gone first," I couldn't believe what I was hearing,"cause I was thinking you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings. But do we have enough adventure like vikings or such." I tried to get him to go of his decision, but he handed a huge axe towards me.

"Father I don't want to fight dragons," I pleaded with him to not go with the decision.

"Oh come one," he laughed,"yes you do,"

"Okay, I can't fight dragons," I rephrased.

"But you will fight dragons," he declared.

"No I'm pretty sure I won't," I tried again

"It's time Hiccup," he explained, "this is serious. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of this." When he finished he used is hands and waved them at me.

"You just gestured to all of me," I said brokenhearted.

"Deal?" he asked.

"This conversation feels very one sided,"

"Deal?!" he asked again.

"Deal," I sighed defeated. With that my father grabbed a basket and wrapped it over his arm, along with his helmet on his head and began to leave. "Train hard. I'll be back probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe," I sighed again and with that my father shut the door. My father was now leaving on the raid. A part of me wanted to race after him and say 'I love you' to him and beg him not to go. However, another part of me was telling me something else.

The other part was telling me to run after him and tell him everything. That I don't want to be a dragon fighter or a viking. That the wish that I want isn't to kill a dragon, anymore anyway; but to see the world. See the legends my mother talks about see if their real. Along, with telling him the most important part that I let a Night Fury live.

What am I thinking? He's Stoick The Vast. He's a Viking first and a father second. I will always be his second choice. He will never listen to me. If he hears me say those things he might disown me as his daughter. For now I will have to do as my father asked and train to be a Dragon Killer.

"_Looks like I'll have to stop by his house again tomorrow_," I thought about leaving tomorrow fresh in the morning, to train at my mentor's house, "_at least I have someone to talk to and his name is Grum The Weird_."

* * *

**(A/N):So the father-like figure is named '_Grum The Weird'. I changed it from 'Gobblet' _to '_Grum_' just that the name Gobblet was too similar to Gobber**


End file.
